


Please Ma'am

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: John gets pegged by reader





	Please Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delboyanddier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delboyanddier/gifts).



> Disclaimer: its all fake of course.

John stared at the thick purple strap-on in y/n's hand, he took a deep breath, before nodding his head. He could take it. Y/n purred before coming over to John to press a sweet kiss against his lips. "Such a good boy for me aren't you" she whispered, stroking his cheek. John nodded before leaning in to kiss her again. Y/n chuckled at his eagerness and allowed the male to kiss her, knowing full well she'd be in control tonight. She ran her hand along his clothed chest and down to his jean clad erection, giving it a gentle squeeze. John gasped into her mouth allowing y/n to slip her tongue in and take control of the kiss. She groaned at the taste of him bringing her other jand to come up and grip the back of his neck. Pulling him in closer. John's hands held onto her waist as he whimpered into the kiss, their tongues sliding over one another. Y/n pulled away, before she took hold of the hem of John's shirt and yanked it over his head, tosing it to the floor behind her. Her hand came up to pinch at his nipple as she took the other one into her mouth, nipping and sucking it, making it wet and hard. John panted loudly, he was beginning to harden in his jeans. Y/n moved to kiss over his chest, sucking in random places to leave marks all over John's pale skin. He arched into her, hands coming up to grip her shoulders. Y/n moved a hand down to squeeze John's jean clad erection, rubbing over it as it hardened under her touch. She smirked as she pipped the button open pushing the jeans down his arse, and reaching into his boxers to stroke his length. John was hard and aching for her, waiting for her to fuck him just like she'd promised. She traced the tip of his cock to with one of her fingers, feelinh it twitch at the contact. Before pulling her hand back completely. "Strip." She ordered, "yes ma'am" John replied pulling his clothes the rest of the way off. Standing before her mercy completely naked. Y/n grabbed a handful of John's delightful arse, squeezing it enough to bruise. He yelped at the sudden pain but didn't move away from it. "On your knees baby boi, ass in the air for me"   
John dropped to his knees and pressed his chest against the floor. His arse sticking up in the air, waiting in anticipation. Y/n brought her hand down to smack his peach, getting it nice and red before uncapping a bottle of lube and pouring it onto her fingers. She shoved two into him without warning. John yelped then groaned at the sudden intrusion. But he liked the pain. Got off on it. Y/n massaged the inside of his hole, slowly fucking her fingers into him getting him wet for the main event. John humped himself on the fingers that were deep inside him, moaning and panting as they brushed against his prostate repeatedly. Y/n slipped a third one in, roughing fucking them into his dripping hole. John moaned loudly. "Please, fuck me madam" he begged.  
Y/n smirked as she pulled her fingers from his twitching hole and picked the strap on up, securing it around her waist. She drizzled lube all over it before lining herself up with John's hole. "Gonna go in one thrust baby" she stated gripping his hips and slamming into him. John yelled out, his dick twitching at the stretch of the thick dildo. He rolled his hips back feeling the burn and moaned again. Loving the feeling. Y/n started to thrust in and out of him at a bruising rate, fucking into him just the way she knew he liked it. For this wasnt the first time they'd done this. John was panting heavily, his saliva dripping onto the floor, as his ass got the pounding it had been craving. Even Kyle wasn't this good. Y/n slowed her movements as she watched John's hole clench around the dildo, she chuckled to herself as she dragged in and out of him. One hand coming up to stroke his back. "Madam, please, please fuck me harder" he begged sobbing loudly. Y/n smirked "tell me John, who was the last one who fucked you and was it this good?"   
John shook his head "Pickford ma'am, and no one could do it as good as you" he shuddered.   
"Good boy" y/n purred as she picked up the pace again, leaning herself against his back and reaching around to stroke his cock. John whimpered loudly, unable to control himself any longer. "Please, please miss. Please let me cum!" He cried out, his hands balling into fists as she continued to tease him. "Only because you've been a good boy you can cum" she smiled pressing a kiss yo his back as she fucked into his prostate. John sobbed loudly as his orgasm washed over him and he shot his seed all over the floor.   
He whimpered loudly as y/n fucked him through his release before she pulled out of him. Letting go of him and watching him drop to the floor. "Such a good boy" she chuckled placing a soft kiss on his butt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me over at stenondt on tumblr


End file.
